The Island of Life
by Catherine Daniels
Summary: Jack's past has found it's way back to him, whether or not he wanted it to, and it doesn't have any plans to leave until it gets what it wants.
1. Finding Jack

-1**POTC:The Island of Life**

Okay, I'm reposting this and hopefully I'll get it edited and updated faster this time. Not that I didn't like the second movie, because I loved it, but this is in place of it. Nothing in the second movie happened here.

Disclaimer: Don't own much, just Madeline and the plot, the rest is owned by Disney.

Rated T for some language and for action later on.

**Chapter one**

As the girl slept, a young man slipped into her room. Suddenly the sound of cannon fire filled the air. As soon as she flew from her bed, the man's arm was around her. His hand covered her mouth. She could only make muffled cries for help. "Shh, I don't want to hurt you. Now, come with me." He dragged her down the stairs of the large house. She saw her father standing with his hands behind his back, gagged. A large man held him so that he could not see his daughter being taken away.

She heard the large man shout, "Jack! Hurry, Barbosa said he wouldn't wait long!" The one called Jack walked quickly through the port town, which was now under fire. The girl stayed soundless, even thought she wasn't being silenced any more. As they got to the rowboat, in the port, she looked at the great ship not far away. The black sails blew in the wind and she was in awe.

Jack, lifting her onto the ship, asked calmly, "What is your name?"

Quietly, she replied, "My name is Madeline Connolly. My father is governor."

"That I knew Madeline. My name is Jack Sparrow, Captain of this fine ship."

"You're a pirate, and this is a pirate ship."

"Yes, the Black Pearl. Finest pirate ship on the seas." He was now leading her to a small

room. "This be your room."

"Thank ye captain." She knew that politeness was always the best, even in the company of pirates. She sat down on the small bed as Jack closed the door. She lay down and was soon asleep, but not before hearing the sound of the last cannon shot.

"You are too kind to our captor, Jack."

"Barbosa, if you are kind, they will not fight ye."

"Hmm, a pirate being pleasant to the lass, she may not know yer purpose for her."

"She need not know my purpose yet." Jack walked off and ordered the anchors be raised and for the ship to move out.

Standing next to him at the wheel was an older man. He stood tall and wore a captain's hat, much the same as the one Jack wore. His long hair blew in the wind. "You doing right by the girl. Don't let Barbosa tell you otherwise." He paused before continuing,

"Talk to the girl in the morning. Find out more about her. Make her at ease as well."

"Aye, sir."

The next morning, Jack found Madeline standing next to the railing on the starboard side of the ship. He approached her almost silently. "Madeline—"

She was startled, and jumped. "Captain Sparrow, you startled me." She turned to see his leaning against the rail next to her. He nodded in apology.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you have brought me here?"

"No."

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

"When the time is right, yes."

"How old are you Captain?"

"Call me Jack. I am 26 years old now, and yer?"

"I am 15. I do not look it, but I am." They stood there and talked for quite some time.

Madeline never once asked about where they were going, or what the pirate's plan was.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months into years. Two years after Madeline was brought onto the Black Pearl, she truly became a pirate.

Firing the gun made her feel invigorated, alive. She watched the man in front of her fall to the ground. Feeling no remorse, she continued in her path towards the looting spot. Jack was already there and she helped him lift the large chest they were thieving.

As they returned to the boat, however, Madeline fell slightly behind. They dropped off the chest and she went back for the gun she had dropped. There, in front of her, was a commodore of the royal navy. She was quickly put in irons, while Jack got away safely.

Later that night, she heard a familiar voice calling her name from outside her cell. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I will not let them hang you. I'll come back, I promise." He left and she lay down on the small mattress. She closed her eyes...

Madeline opened her eyes to the sound of a man yelling orders. She got up quickly and put her feet on the wood floor. She grabbed her coat off of the back of a chair, slipped on her shoes, and pushed open the door to her room. She ran to the railing on the starboard side of the ship breathing deeply. She grabbed a hold of the band around her neck and gripped tightly to the charm on the end of it. "We're close."

"Captain. We are only a few hours off of Port Royal. Shall we dock there or farther off?"

"Farther off Jimmy. We don't want the bloody royal navy hangin' us all in the gallows, now do we?"

"No ma'am."

As Madeline walked down the streets of Port Royal, people stopped to stare. She looked like a pirate, except for the nice shoes and her walk. She had grown up, and was proud of it. Her long hair was pulled back into a braid and she was covered in medallions and chains. Along with her many rings, she wore a leather wristband.

She spotted a man walking down the street with a young woman about his age. Their hands were interlocked and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. Madeline recognized the man and called to him, "You! Sir, come here."

The man turned and walked towards her. The woman followed.

"Yer the spittin' image of an old friend of mine."

"Am I?"

"Aye. Now I could use yer help. See, I'm acquiring to find a man by the name of Will

Turner. Do ye know where I may find 'im?"

"Perhaps. May I ask who is acquiring to find him?"

"Me name be Madeline Connolly. I am looking for him since he may know the

whereabouts of one Captain Jack Sparrow."

The man turned to his companion and she placed her hand on his arm. She whispered, "Who do you think she is Will?"

"I don't know." He turned back to Madeline who was now waiting eagerly for a reply. "My name is William Turner."

"Ah, Turner. I knew ye looked like ol' Bootstrap."

"Yes, he was my father."

"Aye. Now, do ye know where Jack be?"

"No, I do not."

"Will," the young woman nudged Will.

"Elizabeth, darling." He gave her a look that told her to not say anymore. "I'm sorry I

cannot help you."

"Ye lie like a bloody fool, Turner. Now, Elizabeth, I know ye both know the whereabouts

of Jack, so, why don't ye tell me."

"The Pearl," she began.

"Elizabeth!" Will shouted.

"He's on the Pearl, the Black Pearl."

"He still has that God-forsaken ship! Ha! Bloody pirate. Now, where is the Pearl, do ye know?" She sat on a small stone wall. Elizabeth took a step closer to her. Will stayed put.

"We haven't seen Jack for almost two years. Our lives were just starting to get back to

normal. Why is it that you are looking for him?"

"He has something of mine. Two things actually." The sound of police running through the streets startled Madeline. She got up and turned quickly to Elizabeth, "May we continue this later lass?"

"No, come with us." She motioned for her to follow them to a waiting carriage.

"Elizabeth—"

"Will, please. You've trusted pirates before."

"To save you."

"Please, do this for me. I want to help her. I really don't care why she wants to find Jack. She can kill him for all I care." Madeline overheard their conversation. She just got into the carriage and waited for the couple. After Will and Elizabeth joined her, they drove to the governor's mansion. They led Madeline into the house. It had been a long time since she was in the governor's home, without stealing from it.

"Nice home you have here. I lived in a home like this, long time ago." Elizabeth gave her a look of disbelief. "Never guess I was a governor's daughter, aye?"

"No, actually I wouldn't." The two women took a seat at a long dining table. "So, what is it that Jack has of yours? And how do you know him so well?"

"Well, ye see, Jack kidnapped me when I was fifteen years old. Thirteen years ago. Long time, aye? Anyway, we was looting this place not far from here and I got me self arrested. Jack said he'd come back for me but he never did. That's one reason I be looking for him. The other reason is that the bloody bastard took a pendant of mine. It was important to me. Now ye see, when I wear this one," she said lifting up her necklace, "I can feel a strange pull, as if it is calling to something. It was never like that before Jack stole me pendant. I think they are connected somehow. Hard to believe?"

"I've heard, and seen, stranger things."

I didn't change anything here, but this time I plan to make the chapters longer and edit the other chapters I had posted. Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter should be up in a couple days.


	2. The Journey Begins

-1Pirates of the Caribbean: The Island of Life

Disclaimer: Don't own much, just Madeline and the plot, the rest is owned by Disney.

**The Journey Begins**

Madeline and Elizabeth dressed in complete silence behind their respective dressing screens. Madeline pulled her tattered dress over her head and then glanced towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared down at the pants and shirt Madeline had given her to wear. "Are you sure about this?"

"No, but that's why I need your help. You know the Jack Sparrow of today as I knew the Jack Sparrow of thirteen years ago. Perhaps between the two of us, this'll work."

They continued to dress in silence. When they were finished, Madeline looked fit for Tortuga, and Elizabeth fit for the helm of a pirate ship.

They met up with Will who was dressed more like a pirate now than ever before. They made their way to the docks where a small boat was waiting for them. They slowly paddled out to the large black ship waiting not far from the shore. They climbed up onto the ship, the Black Rose. The crew whistled until Madeline pulled her gun on them. "That isn't very nice, boys." They all stopped and looked away from her. "Now, back to work! This ship won't sail itself!" She walked towards the captain's room. Elizabeth and Will followed her.

"So what exactly is the plan?"

"William, Will, Willy, how many times must I go through this?" After a pause she huffed and continued, "We sail to Tortuga and hope Jack is there. You keep him busy until I make my presence known to him. Then we will quietly talk him into giving me my pendant back. If he won't, we'll kill him."

"Aye." Will countered in a less than joyous tone.

They sailed late into the night; by morning they had reached Tortuga. They walked through the town to a large whorehouse. Madeline pointed and mouthed, "He's there" to Elizabeth and Will. The three scatter and search for Jack. Madeline is the first to spot him. Of course, he had a woman on his lap and a bottle of rum in his hand. She snuck up behind him and stole his gun, sword, and his hat. She caught up with Will and pointed towards Jack.

Will nodded and went towards him. His hat was lowered so that his face could not be seen clearly. He unsheathed his sword and put the tip to Jack's throat. "He, he, he. Um, how may I help you sir?" Jack asked in his drunken way. He was groping for his affects; unfortunately he had none. He pushed the woman off his lap and stood up. "I seem to be without my affects at the moment."

"Looking for those?" Will asked, not looking up, and pointing towards the other side of the room where Madeline was sitting. She was waving Jack's gun at him and smiling to herself. She was still in her dress, but she was now wearing his hat. She got up and walked seductively towards the men. She walked right up to Jack and slapped him, hard.

"I'm almost positive you deserved that." Will said looking up at Jack.

"Damn right he deserved it." Madeline answered for Jack.

"Um, I'm afraid I don't—"

"You bloody bastard. You left me to die in that god-forsaken port, and thought I would just forgive and forget?"

"Oh God, Madeline, darling. I was going to come back for you, I was." By this time, Elizabeth had joined the other three. Jack looked at Will and Elizabeth and quickly changed the subject from Madeline to them. "William, Elizabeth, so good to see—"

"Don't ignore me Sparrow!" She raised the gun to his face and took a step closer to him. The gun was almost touching his nose when she continued, "You left me to hang in the gallows, Sparrow. You owe me at least a few seconds of your time."

"Of course, darling, you're right. Please sit down with me and have a drink."

"I have a better idea." She cocked the gun, making Jack very nervous. She pulled down the gun and scoffed. "Come on." She led him, Will and Elizabeth out to the street. "Where's the Pearl?"

"Isle de Muerta." Jack responded cautiously.

"Good. Let's go." She started for the dock with the others in tow. Upon reaching the docks, Madeline let out a soft cooing sound to a ship that seemed deserted. A cooing replied and they went towards the ship.

"Dove, darling," A large man greeted them.

"'Ello Jimmy. Ready to take er to Isle de Muerta?"

"Aye aye captain!" Letting the others go ahead of her, Madeline waved to Tortuga as they made their way to the Island.

Sitting in Madeline's room, the group was joined by Jimmy. Elizabeth's inquires about Madeline's life continued now. "So, how _did_ you get here, alive?"

"Darling, where can I begin?" She pointed at Jack as she continued. "Jack here left me in Port, um, Port, oh darling," turning to Jimmy, "what was the port?"

"Port Cambria."

"Port Cambria, right, anyway, Jimmy and I were on the lynching block and we decided we didn't quite like it there. We—"

"We fought our way past the guards, stole—"

"Commandeered."

"Commandeered, yes, commandeered, a ship, sailed to Tortuga and got a crew."

"How did you, Madeline, sweetheart, get a crew? You were only seventeen." Jack asked.

Jimmy interrupted, "She killed two men outright. No one else felt like speakin' against her!"

"Jimmy." Madeline said soothingly.

"Yes captain?"

"Go back to work!" She stated quite harshly.

"Yes captain." Jimmy left them to talk. They did so for many hours. They talked of their adventures, but Jack seemed strangely quiet. He would often look up at Madeline as she told her stories and then watch Will and Elizabeth intensely. He could tell Madeline was thoroughly engrossed in the stories Elizabeth told. She seemed to love the stories of the upscale parties Elizabeth talked of. It was only fitting, however, since she had once lived a very similar life not too far from Port Royal.

"Well," Madeline finally said after hours of stories, "I believe we should all be getting to sleep. Isle de Muerta isn't far from here so we should be there tomorrow early afternoon." She stood to politely excuse her guests.

"Madeline," Will began as he and Elizabeth stood, "Where will we sleep?"

"Oh bloody hell, I'm such a nit, I can't believe I forgot about that. Well, I will show you to your room and some clothes that you can borrow. Come with me please." She led them towards the door when Jack broke in.

"So I'll sleep here then?" He asked sitting on her bed and rubbing the sheets next to him seductively.

"Guess again," Madeline countered.

"My own room?" he guessed. It received a 'no'. "A square barred in area in the brig?"

"You got it." She responded.

After showing her guests to their room, Madeline made her way to the rail on the starboard side of the ship. She looked out at the calm water that lay out before her. The sea had been her home for years and she was never by herself as long as she lived on the sea. She was never by herself, yet she was always alone, and had never felt so empty in her entire life than when she was on the Black Rose. She felt the mist on her face and the chill of the night air made her shiver. Footsteps made her turn quickly. She let out a small gasp and her hand flew to her chest as she saw who it was.

"Will, you scared me."

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he moved to lean on the railing beside Madeline. "What's the real reason you wanted me to help you find Jack?"

"Isn't Elizabeth lonely?"

"Don't change the subject." Madeline smiled at his comment. "You knew where to find him, so why did you need me?"

"Because, Ol' Bootstrap was a dear friend of mine. Then, I heard all about your escapades with Jack and I knew you would be the best to help me with my little venture. I can't do it by my onese self."

"What is this little venture exactly?"

"Before I tell you, answer one question."

"Okay," Will responded questionably.

"Ever wanted to live forever?"

Okay, we're getting there. Soon I'll get to more of the Jack/Madeline stuff. There's going to be lots of pairings in this story and the next chapter will start to show that. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Lost Love and Love Lost

-1_Here you are, Chapter three. _

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Island of Life 

Disclaimer: Don't own much, just Madeline and the plot, the rest is owned by Disney.

Rated T for some language and for action later on.

**Lost Love and Love Lost**

"Jack, you drunken fool. Wake up!" Will yelled as he kicked the empty bottle of rum that lay in Jack's clenched fist.

"What? Oh, Will, me boy, what is it?" Jack asked as he sat up, looking around the small cell he had been assigned.

"Madeline is about to have your head if you don't get up. She's standing out by the helm waiting for you," he continued as he handed Jack his hat, "She isn't very happy either."

"Aye." Jack took his hat and left his small cell. He climbed the stairs to the deck and walked slowly outside where the spray from the sea cooled his face. He pulled on his beard as he walked up beside Madeline. "You wanted to see me darling?"

"We're a few miles off of Isle de Muerta. You'll go with me in the first boat. We'll announce to your crew that the Black Rose will be docking at the Island for the time being." She never once looked at him, but kept her eyes focused on the sea in front of her.

"So, what is it that you want me to do?" He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She simply shrugged it off, still staring straight forward.

"You'll go first. In case anyone is trigger happy."

"Ah, I see."

"Good." She continued to stare on ahead. Pulling something out of her pocket, she looked down. Looking at the compass, she turned the wheel to the right slightly.

"That's mine."

"Not any more." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She could see him staring at her with a shocked expression.

"So, you can take something from me, and it is bloody well alright, but I can't borrow a little trinket from you?"

"You didn't borrow it, you stole it, and yes, as a matter of fact, I can. Aye," She continued after a moment, "There she is, the Island of Death, home sweat bloody home."

Jack was startled by her reaction to seeing the island again. He would have liked to believe that she would love seeing her old home again, the home that they shared once. "Madeline," Jack began after a moment, "darling, please look at me."

"Don't." She stated when he tried to turn her face to look at his.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I hate you Jack. I hate you, I hate what you did to me, I hate who I've become, and I hate all of it. Most of all, I hate what all of this had to of done to my family."

"I thought you loved being a pirate." He said as if this was all new to him.

"I did, before." She looked at him with pain in her eyes. Tears began to form and she sniffled back the cries that were welling up into her throat. She looked away from him again and focused on the ring she had tied to her wrist with twine.

"You can always go home." Jack said in a sentimental tone.

"Oh, right, and say what. 'Ello daddy, remember me? I'm your little girl, the one that was kidnapped by that nice pirate thirteen or so years ago. Well, I've killed some people and stole a lot, but I'm back. Oh, I also almost died a few times, too. Who? Oh that pirate? Well I fell in love with him and we had a tawdry love affair, but he left me to die so just before I came here I killed him with his own gun, just for the hell of it.' Is that what I'm supposed to say?" She said addressing Jack, "Hmm, is that what I say to get him to greet me with open arms?"

"Well, I could have left you in that God-forsaken port city where you'd live with your overbearing father until he had you married off. Then you could have lived in a loveless marriage, popped out a few kids, and been alone for much of your life since your husband would be off with any whore he could find."

"Right, because that would be so much different."

He looked taken aback as he spoke again, "I just thought-"

"Fine, you do that. Just don't think too hard, I wouldn't want you hurting yourself."

"Arggg! You drive me mad woman. No wonder I hate you so much." He turned and walked away from her. He passed Elizabeth and his head dropped in shame. He knew that she had heard the whole thing and he didn't have the heart to explain anything to her.

Elizabeth made her way to the helm and stood beside Madeline. "Calm sea today."

"Aye, it seems to be," was Madeline's response. She turned away from her momentarily to wipe a tear from her eye. She then faced forward as Elizabeth was. The two stood side by side as the ship sailed gracefully over the waves. The sea had an eerie calm to it that disturbed everyone aboard. Isle de Muerta was near, and everyone knew it. A dark hush had enveloped the entire ship. Every footstep could be heard, and those that approached the women were slow and careful. Madeline recognized them before she even turned around. "Jimmy," She began.

"Yes captain," Jimmy responded after halting behind them.

"Fetch me my effects and ready a rowboat. Captain Sparrow and I will be going onto the island alone, as soon as we arrive."

"Yes captain," He responded to her back before turning and leaving to do as he was told.

After another long silence, Elizabeth quietly asked, "Do you really hate him?"

Madeline looked down and started at the deck, as she answered, "No I could never hate him. But loving him is so much more difficult than being angry with him."

The women were again silent, but Madeline broke the stillness wit ha brief question. "Are you happy?" She looked directly at Elizabeth so that she couldn't answer without looking her in the eyes.

"Most of the time," she responded.

Madeline continued to look Elizabeth in the eyes as she continued pressing, "What do you mean?"

"Well, there are days when I miss this," Elizabeth looked out over the far stretching sea. "I miss the sea and what it feels like. You know, the freedom."

"No, I don't know." Madeline's response prompted Elizabeth to snap her attention back to her. "I've never really known freedom. I was either controlled by my father, or Jack, or society. I never was free." They both looked out over the sea once again. They would soon arrive at Isle de Muerta, where their real adventure would begin.

_Chapter four will be up very soon, I promise. Please review if you like this story so that I know that it's working. Heck, review if you hate it, then I know it's not working and maybe I can fix it._


	4. Home Sweet Home

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Island of Life

**Home Sweet Home**

The longboat hit the shore quietly, grinding to a halt on the wet sand. Though they had never truly "lived" on the island, Madeline and Jack's dreams of a life there flooded back to the pirates as they stepped onto shore.

Though Madeline had instructed Jack to go ahead of her, she still walked fast enough to lead him by a couple feet. She unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her at the ready. She knew the danger she had put herself in. Pirates were not typically a welcoming bunch and she was not a particularly loved pirate in these waters. She only hoped they would be welcoming of their captain and would accept her as well.

"Even if Jack does return, why should we listen to him?" Gibbs' voice was strong in his question. The rest of the men grumbled and argued amongst themselves.

"Because he brought me with him," Madeline shouted as she walked into the room the men occupied. She stopped and stared at the men gaping at her. She recognized several of the men from her days on the Pearl, however, there were still faces she didn't know. It was slightly awkward for her to be standing there in front of a crew that was not her own, but she did everything in her power to hide it from the men.

"Blast it all, Jack, you scoundrel! How did you get back here?"

"Again, me." She stood there confidently.

Gibbs stared at the young woman standing near Jack. She looked several years younger than Jack, but just as hard and difficult. He knew whoever she was, she was with Jack and he and the men should heed her words.

"We're leaving. You are all coming with us on _my _ship and we will be traveling South towards el Isle de Vida. I am your captain now. My name be Connolly. That be all you need know for the time being."

"Captain?" Gibbs addressed Jack who stood quietly beside Madeline.

He didn't respond until she nudged him with her elbow. "Ah, yes, well. You men listen to the captain here and-and-"

"It'll be a profitable venture for each and every one of you."

"Yes, that." Jack looked nervously between his men and Madeline.

Gibbs looked to the faces of the other men before answering, "Aye!"


End file.
